Wrapped In Sin
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Beautiful master, all wrapped in sin. Eden's forbidden apple, the desire of all men. But it was when Ciel was broken and stained that Sebastian thought him most appealing. "Come young master, let us play a game... do you think you can win?"
1. Let Us Play A Game

ChibiKit- Okay so this is my very first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, so I would like to state that it might not be very good.

I know that the seven deadly sins are; Greed, Envy, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth, but I choose to use different sins. So please enjoy!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, even though I wish I did. T_T!

* * *

_Humans are so simple._

Some humans fear a higher power. Choosing to ignore and disregard the existence of one and preferring to live their lives full of sin and disgrace.

Only on their deathbeds do they repent, praying for forgiveness as they slowly take their last shuddering breathes, holding onto the idea that their damned soul can be saved in those last fleeting moments of life. They hope, wish, and pray that they can salvage their tainted spirits and rescue themselves from being devoured in the deepest depths of hell by creatures like me.

These humans make me laugh.

Other humans choose to acknowledge the presence of a higher power, choosing to walk on the side of grace and redemption, living pure and holy lives. When they sin, they pray for forgiveness and it is granted to them by this higher being to which they pray, or so they believe.

_Nothing, not even the redeeming grace of God can save a damned human from the claws of a creature like me._

As they slowly decay, as all humans do, it brings them comfort to know that their souls are free of impurities and shall be offered to the gates of heaven when they pass from this world.

It's these humans I pity. Living such holy but unfulfilling lives.

_What is a life without darkness._

And then there are humans that try to obtain higher power, offering a false deity the blood of an innocent, hoping to tempt them into offering up some of their majestic power to the lowly humans that call upon them. They think that with this power they can control and wield it rightfully and achieve their means.

These humans I love the most. For if it weren't for their idiocy, creatures like me would not be called upon, to feast on the very souls that called them.

_Humans are so simple. _

If it weren't for this thinking, this craving for power humans couldn't possibly comprehend; I never would have met my young master.

_"Do you wish to form a contract with me?"_

They were trying to call upon an angel; a pure being that could help them rid the world of darkness and disgrace. A being that could give them its power so they could cleanse the world of the sinful, of creatures like me that take advantage of the low.

_Such simple humans._

It would have worked, this pathetic little ritual. They did everything correctly, from forming a sacred alter that they laid an innocent soul upon, to spilling the precisions blood of a child, one believed to be the most innocent of humans, or, so they thought.

How were they to know that the child they plucked from many had a dark heart, a boiling hatred to rid the world of the very people who bound and beat him like an animal? How were they to know that by forcing this young child onto his knees and taking turns at his pure body would be their downfall?

_Humans are so simple, so easy to please. Offer them the forbidden fruit, and they take it. _

Instead of calling upon an angel, a being of light and grace, they called upon me, a demon seeking a dark soul to devour. Imagine my surprise when I arrived and saw a young child among many with a darkness that made my mouth water and claws itch.

My little master looked so beautiful covered in bruises and blood, his bluish hair mused and messy, sticky sweat making his pale, supple flesh glisten and glimmer.

_Eden's forbidden apple. _

And each man had taken a bite out of him, feasting upon his once innocent flesh and tainting his previously pure body with their hands and seed.

Even the women desired this boy, envied his beauty, soiled his flesh with their blood stained hands.

_Such a beautiful little master. _

On his command I murdered the very souls that called upon me with the hatred of the boy that lay in filth, slicing them apart in the stillness of the room my little master was laying in. He and I came into a contract, an agreement.

_Such a silly master._

He thinks he holds power over me with that little contract that resides in his eye. I think the thought of having such a powerful sword makes him tremble.

_Are you scared my beautiful little caterpillar, or does it thrill you to know that you can have the world in your tiny hands with just one order?_

He doesn't understand, or does and chooses to disregard it (such a smart little noble I have as my master!). For each time he moves me across the chessboard into checkmate, his little fingers shaking with the thought of another easy victory, I too move him, into the deepest sin that seasons his soul for our final meeting.

_Beautiful master all wrapped in sin, tell me, do you feel it?_

You should never trust a demon little master. For that small contract on your eye may give you the ability to wield a strong sword, but each time you use me to strike, it's just one more sinful spice that adds to your flavor.

_After all, my beautiful lord, your soul is not yet ripe. So allow me to assistance in its blossoming._

That silly ritual would have worked, if my master weren't such a tainted soul to begin with.

_Humans only want one thing._

These creatures are such weak things. And that's what makes it easy to take advantage of them in their deepest times of weakness.

"_Your name is Sebastian and you shall by my loyal dog until I complete my desire,"_

Of course young master, and when your desire is complete, mine shall be too.

_And I, being ever so generous, offer it to them._

* * *

_Review!_


	2. Murder

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Murder.**_

* * *

"Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

His parents weren't here.

They hadn't seen their once beautiful baby boy ripped away from the world he had come to know all because of a deadly house fire that took their lives, leaving him alone, abandoned.

"_Mummy! Daddy!"_

They hadn't seen their once carefree little boy caged and locked away in a dark room with other young boys, sentenced to a life of slavery and filthiness.

"_Let me go! No!"_

They hadn't seen their once innocent child forced onto his bare little knees; his clothes torn from his body like paper, leaving him exposed and open.

"_No! No-stop!"_

They hadn't seen their little Ciel violated upon a dirty floor, his innocence ripped away from him with each thrust and push into his once virgin body, as every man around him took a turn, stifling their lust, their desire, with the flesh of a young child of ten.

Hadn't seen once righteous women watch him as he was violated, laughing at his screams of agony and the blood that trickled from between his pale thighs.

"_Stop! Please! It hurts!!! IT HURTS!!!"_

Hadn't seen him cry

"_Stop! Stop! No…!"_

Plead.

"_Please! Please stop! Stop!"_

Beg for God.

They hadn't seen their little treasure branded, marked forever as soiled, defiled, damned.

"_AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

He could still feel the mark tingling, as if spreading throughout his body, infecting him, cursing him all over, allowing the world to see what he was. What _**they**_ had done.

_They offered me for a sacrifice Mummy… Daddy… It hurts… it hurts so much. I want to die, want it to end. Please God, God save me!_

How long had they kept him?

"Once one has rejected faith it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of heaven."

His parents weren't here.

"Would someone who believed in God summon you?"

It was just him and the many masked men and women that all stood around him now, immobilized by fear of the creature that stood before them, his eyes burning as red as blood and as intense as the flames of Hell.

A demon. A monster. His _savior_.

_"God will protect you Ciel. He will take care of you and keep you safe," Rachael Phantomhive said to her bright-eyed little boy that sat atop her lap, his mind filled with child-like innocence, his blue eyes wide and curious, shimmering with happiness and delight._

There was no God.

"Is it thy wish to form a contract?"

Just Hell and its demons.

"Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!"

His right eye prickled, and soon heat was spreading throughout his body, his eye feeling like it was on fire. He could feel power pulsate through his veins, matching the rhythm of his erratic heartbeat

His parents weren't here.

"This is and order-"

And now...

"KILL THEM!"

Nether were_** they**_.


	3. Blasphemy

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Blasphemy**_

* * *

"Thou father in heaven…"

One child wasn't listening, choosing to ignore the words of the fat preacher before him, his one visible eye focused on the window beside him.

"May he protect and shelter…"

Protect? Shelter? Where was this protection when he was screaming for mercy, screaming for freedom, screaming for the very God that was supposed to protect him?

"My he bless…"

Where was God when he was offered up like a lamb for the slaughter, forced onto an alter in his name? Where was God when he gave his soul to the devil, a demon dressed in black with glowing red eyes, all for his freedom, for his life, for his revenge?

"Forever he watches over his children…"

There was no God.

"Shielding us from temptation…"

Temptation sat beside him, all seeing red eyes focused, alert, amused, his trademark smirk set in place, pale skin seeming to glow in the light that illuminated the church. Perfect. Always so perfect, even when he was covered in blood and gore.

"So that we may live holy…"

He gave into temptation.

"And in the Lord's name we pray…"

Because there was no God.

"Amen," the preacher finished, lifting his head and dismissing the congress, stepping down from his podium to mingle with the clergy, smiling and talking softly as he met with the people of the church.

"Wasn't that sermon great Ciel!" Lizzy giggled happily, dancing around in circles as she and her betrothed exited the church, Ciel's loyal butler Sebastian following behind them, only stepping foreword to open the church door for them as they left.

Ciel gave a grunt in response, his one eye showing no excitement, no joy, no emotion pertaining to the last 3 hours he had spent in church.

Lizzy had begged him to go with her a week prior, and in order to get her to stop crying he had agreed, having Sebastian wake him up early Sunday morning so that he could accompany his bubbly fiancé to a place he had no desire to get involved with.

"It's amazing to think that Jesus traveled through the desert, being tempted by the devil for 40 days. It must have been really hard to resist temptation," Madam Red said from beside him, not catching the dark smirk her nephew's butler gave in response, his dark red eyes glittering in a way only Ciel could understand.

"Yeah, amazing," Ciel huffed, sarcasm dripping from his words like water from a chalice, or blood from a wound.

"You should praise God Ciel, he works wondrous miracles!" Lizzy cried, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's neck, hugging him close to her small body, only to let go when Ciel gave her a dark look.

"Yes Ciel. It is thanks to God that you were returned to us," Madam Red smiled, placing a tender kiss to her nephew's cheek.

Ciel's hand clenched on his cane, his one visible eye turning stony before a dark smirk, one that matched his butler's, slithered onto his face.

"Thanks to him huh?"

Soon everyone parted ways, Madam Red going with Lizzy to take her home while Sebastian helped his young lord into the carriage, his classic grin still in place.

"What do you think Sebastian? Should I praise God for my rescue?" Ciel asked, looking at his butler curiously, his ocean blue eye sparkling with amusement, little hands resting in his lap.

"The young master should be careful. Too much praise might allow the young master to enter into heaven," Sebastian hummed, his voice liquid sin, his red eyes luminous like embers of a fire as he took a seat beside his young lord.

"Hmmm.... that would be a shame now wouldn't it?"

"But of course Bocchan, then I wouldn't be gifted with the young master's delicious dark soul," Sebastian purred, his spider like fingers brushing against the eye patch that covered their contract.

"Well then it's lucky for you there is no God demon."

And if there was…

"But of course Bocchan."

He didn't need him.

"Sebastian?"

Because he had something better…

"Young master?"

A demon and a contract.


	4. Revenge

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Revenge_**

* * *

He felt like he was running in circles.

"Bocchan, I constructed a list of suspects-"

None of the clues made sense. None of the leads added up. He was getting nowhere and he was running out of patience.

"I propose-"

He wanted to find their killer, hunt down the person who had made his life hell and make them suffer, show them what it felt like to be fucked with.

"It might help if the young master were to-"

He was not going to give up until he watched them die. Just like he watched his parents die. Just like he watched his once happy life fall apart right before his eyes.

"Bocchan?"

He would have his revenge.

"Young master?"

And then…

"My Lord...?"

Mismatched eyes blinked before focusing on the smirking figure before them, standing there in front of his bed, a stack of papers in his glove-encased fingers.

"May I ask what the young master was focused so intently on?" Sebastian asked, his smirk only widening when Ciel glared at him, the contract in his now visible right eye glowing in the candle lit room.

"Shut up," he hissed, turning his head away from his grinning demon only to look out the window of his bedroom, the bright full moon catching his eyes.

"Of course Bocchan."

Once he found the persons responsible for his parent's death he would get his revenge. And then Sebastian would get his soul. As their deal promised.

_"By becoming your sword I will carry out your revenge. As a consideration I will take-"_

What use was a soul?

_"My soul…"_

When he could have revenge.

_"You can take as much as you want."_

All those years ago he had given up his soul so willingly to achieve his revenge. He had severed his ties with the world, with his morals, with God, who he was supposed to worship and praise.

But instead of being the good, holy, righteous noble he was brought up to be, he had turned his back on everything, on everyone and made a pact with a demon, all for revenge.

"Sebastian..."

Mismatched eyes moved from the window, falling onto the still smirking figure beside him. His shadow that he could never escape from. Even in the deepest depths of Hell Sebastian would follow him

"Yes Bocchan?"

Sebastian knew what he was going to do even before he did it. It slightly pissed him off, and at the same time made him smirk in return.

He was becoming a demon himself.

The idea made him smirk even more, his own eyes acquiring the same sick amusement as his demonic butler.

He should be afraid. He should repent. He should have never fell into the promise of those blood red eyes.

"This is an order-"

_And yet…_

"Yes, My Lord."

All for revenge.


	5. Lust

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Lust.**_

* * *

His master was so beautiful….

"_Se… Sebas… Sebastian!" Ciel cried, tossing his head back and moaning, his small body trembling atop his oak desk. His little body was shivering, but not because of the cold._

_Sebastian would have answered, like the hell of a butler he was, if his mouth weren't preoccupied between trembling pale thighs, showing his young master how talented his tongue was._

_He was most definitely not expecting this when he asked Sebastian to entertain him._

_Little fingers gripped raven locks, tugging on them harshly in a way that would have brought anybody else pain. But Sebastian just hummed and smirked, red eyes watching the way sweat trickled down the fare skin of his contractor, making it glisten in the sunlight._

_He should have known better then to trust a demon._

"_Sebastian…"_

_Air couldn't fill his lungs fast enough, leaving him light headed and dizzy. His skin felt hypersensitive and blood was rushing in his ears, matching the erratic rhythm of his quick beating heart._

_It felt like his entire body was fire, burning him alive from the inside out, a far worse flame then the one that had consumed his parents, his home. He didn't know if the scorching heat was from the burning between his trembling legs, or from the hellish creature that was perched between them, rendering him speechless with his wicked, burning mouth._

_He was going to burn alive at this rate._

_And then the pleasure between his legs was gone, Sebastian having stopped his ministrations to crawl up Ciel's body, a hint of fangs peeking out of his smirking mouth._

"_Bocchan, what would the other servants think if they saw you in such an… lewd position?" _

_His voice sounded like smooth, poisoned honey to Ciel's burning ears. _

"_It wouldn't do good for your reputation to be seen so indecently,"_

_He hated him._

_He was staring into the burning red eyes of his butler, his stomach in knots from the still pulsating heat that was centered between his legs, his body itching, craving, wanting!_

_Suddenly gloveless fingers began to wander his body, feeding the flames, making his breath hitch while his body arched, trying to move closer to the pleasurable digits of his servant, of his perfect demon. _

"_Ahhh… Sebas… this is… this is most defiantly NOT what I meant when I said to entertain me…" he tried to growl, but it just came out as a breathless pant, his body shivering underneath his butler's skilled fingers. And Sebastian just smiled in mockery, blazing crimson eyes watching his body fall apart before him._

_He had escaped the flames the night of that fire. He didn't believe he was going to be so lucky this time._

"_The young master had not been specific with his order, therefore that left me with the decision," Sebastian chuckled, ignoring the glare Ciel shot him in favor of wrapping his hand around his master's wet, throbbing need, smirking as his talented fingers took Ciel's breath away. " If the young master does not like my method of... entertainment… he could order me to stop," _

"_Shut up," Ciel finally hissed after regaining his breath and remembering how to speak, his tiny arms wrapping around his demon's neck and bringing him close, moaning when sharp teeth ran across his neck, biting into his flushed pink skin. _

_In return he sunk his nails into Sebastian's back, digging bloody crescents into the pale, flawless skin, gasping when a deep pleasured growl reverberated against his sensitive neck while clawed hands gripped his hips harshly, bruising the skin there._

_He should have known Sebastian was a masochist._

"_Bocchan… allow me to show you a more indecent act that would put even the worst sinners to shame," Sebastian suddenly purred into his pink ear, his dark, velvety voice dripping with liquid sex, with dark seduction as he licked his master's ear, chuckling at the shudder that ran through Ciel's small body._

_Then all Ciel knew was fire._

"_S-Sebas… SEBASTIAN!!"_

Beside his young master's bed, where Ciel was tossing and turning, his body flushed, soaking with sweat, his hands fisted near his head as if in pain stood Sebastian, cat-like eyes glowing in the dark room, a sadistic smirk on his handsome face.

"Sleep well Bocchan," he cooed, running his now ungloved, contract baring hand along Ciel's flushed cheek, watching in sick pleasure as his little master arched off the bed, crying his name into the night as he soaked the night shirt Sebastian had just put on him hours before with his young seed before falling still, little chest heaving, mind still lost in sleep.

His master was so beautiful, but Sebastian found him even more appealing when his little lord was stained with darkness.


	6. Pride

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Pride.**_

* * *

_Ciel always was a prideful little lord._

"Hold your tongue demon," Ciel hissed, visible eye glaring up at the smiling butler in front of him, daring him to speak out of turn, daring him to disobey.

"Yes Bocchan," Sebastian grinned, his own eyes sparkling with delight, rather enjoying the irritated boy that was his master.

It was always rather entertaining to see the child flush in anger. To watch fire come into those usually cold, dead eyes. He would always eagerly anticipate his master's reactions as he tried to show the butler his place.

_Humans were such prideful things_.

He loved to watch his master flush in anger, his kitten soft skin turning pink, his one visible eye glaring up at him as the young child tried to assert his control over the demon. It made him laugh to watch one so weak try to dominate him.

Try all you might young master, but you will never be above me, in any situation.

Ciel gritted his teeth in fury, his eyes becoming hard as he watched Sebastian openly enjoy his anger, that ever present smirk on his demon's pale lips grating his nerves even more in his angered state.

He was the master, not Sebastian! He owned the hell born butler, every single last hair. Meaning he had control, not the other way around. He knew Sebastian loved to step out of place, just to watch him get mad, getting some sick pleasure out of pissing his master off. He would hit and cuss and glare at the demon, reminding him of his place and status as his subservient dog.

And still Sebastian smirked, mocking him.

Growling underneath his breath Ciel quickly reached across his desk and grasped Sebastian's tie, pulling the taller man closer to him, bringing them at eye level. Hate filled blue clashed with smirking red and Ciel wanted to hit the older man just to wipe that smug look from his face.

And _still_ Sebastian grinned. Even as Ciel tightened his hold and pulled the tie harder. It would have choked any other person, cutting off their much-needed supply of oxygen with the ferocity that Ciel was holding the smooth material with.

But Sebastian wasn't any other person.

"You belong to me demon. Meaning I am in charge. You do as I say, when I say it."

He was one _**hell**_ of a butler.

"You are my dog to do with as I please. I do not recall asking for your option on the matter."

"Of course Bocchan, my apologies" Sebastian purred, red eyes sparkling, even when Ciel pushed him away roughly and scoffed, turning away from him to glare out of the window behind his desk.

Such a prideful master. Refusing to accept anything other then respect from those he deemed underneath him.

_"I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household!"_

It really did make Sebastian laugh sometimes to see his master so full of himself.

"Get out. I don't want to see your face until dinner is ready demon, and that's an order," Ciel sneered, keeping his back turned to Sebastian, no longer wishing to see that all knowing look on his butler's face.

Getting onto one knee Sebastian bowed, bringing his right hand up to his heart as he lowered his head, raven locks shielding his grinning red eyes.

"Yes, My Lord."

Then, like a graceful cat he stood and walked away, heading for the door to do as his master had instructed.

"And Sebastian?"

He didn't even turn.

"Wipe that smug look off your face. And don't you ever speak out of turn again. Do I make myself clear?"

_His master knew him so well._

"Yes, my lord."


	7. Lying

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Lying.**_

* * *

"_You should never lie Ciel. It says in the Bible to never bare false witness," Rachael Phantomhive said to her little boy who was playing on the floor, looking up at her, hanging off her ever word._

He had believed them when he was younger.

"_Lying is a sin Ciel, and sins will lead you to Hell," Vincent Phantomhive said to his son as he sat at his desk, looking into wide blue eyes that resembled his mother's._

He had thought their words to be true, but…

"_It's almost your birthday Ciel, you can have anything you like," Rachael said to her smiling little boy, picking him up in her arms and holding him close as she moved up the stairs to the child's bedroom, smiling when Ciel placed his little head on her shoulder._

"_I want to spend the whole day with Mummy and Daddy! We can go to the gardens and go into town! I want Lizzy to come too! And __Tanaka-san__!" little Ciel Phantomhive cried, holding onto his mother as she carried him, happily planning out his birthday, eagerly awaiting the day. "Can we do that Mummy?"_

"_Of course honey, we can do anything you wish," Rachael smiled, pushing open the door to her son's room before helping him change and get into bed, not realizing that this would be the last time she tucked her little boy in. The last time she would kiss him goodnight._

"_Tomorrow me and daddy will cancel everything and we'll spend the whole day together, laughing and having fun. Then when it is time for bed I will read you a story and you can sleep with me, I promise."_

His mother had lied.

_Little Ciel looked down upon the Phantomhive estate from his father's study, his eyes wide with wonder, with child-like innocence and curiosity. Below him servants were moving about, going here and there, carrying all kinds of things as they worked and carried out their duties as servants of the Phantomhive household._

"_One day Ciel you will own everything," Vincent Phantomhive said as he picked his son up and held him to his broad chest, gazing out the window with his happy boy. _

"_Everything?_

"_Everything," Vincent smiled, ruffling Ciel's hair while the child giggled in his arms, clasping his large hand with his two small ones. "And me and your mother will be there to watch you grow up and become an honorable noble, watch you marry Lizzy and have children."_

His father had lied too.

Ciel stood before Lizzy, his cousin and bride-to-be, dressed in an elegant green dress to match her big green eyes, her hair done up in a fashion that defied gravity while her smile seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Ciel felt his heart twist.

He did care for Lizzy. He really did. He did want to protect her and keep her safe from harm.

He just didn't…

"Ciel," Lizzy smiled, wrapping her tiny arms around her fiancé's neck, pressing close and Ciel, feeling obligated, hugged her back.

He wasn't in….

He knew Lizzy loved him, could tell by the way she looked at him, by the way she smiled and held onto him and it made his stomach twist with guilt when he thought about how he would be leaving her.

He knew they would never get married. Sebastian would consume his soul long before then.

He didn't want to hurt her but….

"Thank you Ciel," Lizzy whispered in his shoulder, the nights dancing and festivities having made Lizzy tired, relaxed and calmer then normal.

It felt wrong to allow her to keep believing that one day they would be married. That she would bare him children and they would be a happy family like she (as well as himself) had been told they would be all throughout their young lives.

"Of course Lizzy," Ciel whispered back, his hands resting on his cousin's waist, allowing her to be close, but only for this short time.

He couldn't find it in himself to tell her the truth.

"Ciel, my mother told me that we would be married when you turned 16, isn't that great news!"

It didn't matter in the long run anyways. Whether he told her the truth or not. Either way it was going to hurt her. Either way she was going to cry, shed unnecessary tears over his death. a part of him was glad that he was going to be gone, unable to see Lizzy weep over his grave like he knew she would.

But a part of him...

"Yeah… that's great Lizzy."

His mother had lied.

"I love you Ciel."

His father had lied too.

.

.

.

And now…

"… I love you too Lizzy."

So had he.

In the darkness, concealed by shadows, red eyes gleamed like fresh red blood on a white canvas, an all-knowing smirk on pale lips.

"The young master doesn't love Lady Elizabeth, but I know who the young master does love," Sebastian chuckled, leaning back on the wall behind him, sharp fangs peaking from between supple lips.

"He loved you once my lady… but not anymore." He purred, watching as the two young children made their way back into the ball, Lizzy's arm locked with a reluctant Ciel's.

It was so thrilling to toy with human emotions. So entertaining to watch them fall apart under the weight of such stupid things as feelings. It was even more pleasurable with those who were already so fragile to begin with.

"My beautiful, disgusting little master, how enjoyable it is to watch you crumble."


	8. Adultery

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Adultery.**_

* * *

Blunt nails scraped against the wall behind them, biting into the wallpaper and ripping it, tearing it to shreds with their force. Blood trickled down pale fingers to stain the wall, but their owner didn't care as he continued to scratch and claw.

The room was dark, only illuminated by the light of the full moon that came in through the window, falling upon the two figures that occupied the area, casting them in its bright white glow. They almost looked angelic bathed in its radiance.

Almost...

"Ahhh!!"

_This was so very wrong…._

Angels certainly wouldn't have partaken in such an act.

Pants and groans filled the room while a small body was repeatedly forced into the wall, slamming against it with enough force to cause pain (blissful, mind numbing pain!). He could feel the hot sting race up his back every time he collided with the wall, but it only heightened his high, sharpening his need.

"Sebas…!"

_Of all the things he could do…_

Red and mismatched blue clashed, heat sparking between them, both reaching an understanding that made their bodies quake, their fingers tingle, their hearts shudder! They both pushed and pulled at one another, unwilling to stop, unable to get enough, wanting more, more, more!

"Oh God!"

"I am most definitely not God Bocchan."

God would have certainly turned his head from such a sight.

_Why did it have to be this?_

Slick pale thighs were wrapped around powerful hips, holding on tight while their owner was imprinted into the wall behind them, his head slamming into it with each push. He didn't know if the stars he was seeing were because of the head trauma he was surely receiving, or because of the way the pulsating cock deep inside his body rubbed all the right spots that made him gasp and shale.

He should have cared, since he was positive it was not healthy for his head to be slamming against the wall like it was, but at the moment he didn't.

_It felt so fucking goooood!_

Then they were moving, landing on the floor where bloody nails scraped and clawed at the carpet, seeking purchase, seeking a foothold, seeking anything that would keep him grounded in the storm of sensations that was leaving him breathless, mindless, moral less!

And above him the pounding continued, not stopping in it's pace as spidery fingers gripped his hips and pulling him closer, trapping him underneath the powerful, sinful, disgusting creature over him.

"I didn't know the young master enjoyed being so submissive."

"S-shut up!"

_Was a voice supposed_ _to make his skin tingle with heat like that?_

A dark, velvety voice chuckled above him and under normal circumstances Ciel would have glared at the smirking demon and would have pridefully reminded him of his place.

"I must say I'm shocked."

"Didn't I... Nghnnn…. tell you to… shut the fuck up...!"

As it was he was doing good with the barely coherent thoughts he could still process.

Each push into his body made his head snap back, made his spine arch, made his eyes roll. He knew it shouldn't be this painful. It shouldn't be this pleasurable. It shouldn't be… shouldn't be…

"Fuck!"

_Was there supposed to be blood?_

"Sebastian…! Hah…. Ahhh! Sebastian!"

_Whose blood was trickling down his fingers, warm and sticky against his skin?_

"Mmmm… the young master would be wise to keep his voice down… we wouldn't want someone to hear him in such an unholy state."

That stupid, charming, arrogant, handsome smirk was being aimed at him and he wanted to claw it off the demon's face, except at the moment his nails were embedded in Sebastian's back (when had he grabbed onto him again?), dragging him closer, causing him pain, using him as a means to hold on.

Because he felt like he was about to be torn apart!

_Whose blood was sliding between his thighs, staining the carpet in hot red?_

And if the groan in appreciation and the snap of powerful hips were anything to go by, Sebastian was not complaining about being clawed to shreds by his small lord.

_Sick masochist._

"Fuck... you…" he hissed in a breathy voice, nearly choking on his saliva when Sebastian rolled his hips, the heated flesh moving deeper inside of his body, striking something that made him lose thought.

_This shouldn't be possible. This heat that made him ache in places he didn't understand and burn in places he did. _

"Such language Bocchan. Surely I have taught you better."

_This shouldn't feel so…. good!_

Sharp fangs that definitely weren't there before were biting at his skin, making it bloody, making it pink with their harshness, and all he could do was moan in response, offering himself up to the devil above him, watching him with amused red eyes that made his stomach twist and his cock throb.

"Sebastian…."

Clawed hands gripped and scratched him, tearing into his tender flesh, making him bleed even more onto the carpet of the room. But he didn't care because his contract with this demon had been made in blood nearly three years ago. So why not spill just a little more?

"Haaaa…. Sebas-!"

A long, hot tongue was lapping at Ciel's bleeding neck, sucking up his blood to savor while the cruel demon tainted the young body beneath him, adding to the sin that the boy was already so marvelously enveloped in.

"Nghnnn… Sebastian...! Damnit Sebastian harder!"

A deep growl was his answer.

And then all he could do was choke on sound as, like always, his butler followed his order, still smirking down at him with that handsome, smug, irritating smirk, pale fangs tinted red.

_He had been tempted…._

"Sebas...! Oh fuck...! SEBASTIAN!!!"

_And he fell._

**_

* * *

_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Outside of Ciel's bedroom Lady Elizabeth slid to the floor on numb legs, tears streaming down her lovely face. Her skin was pasty pale and one who might have spotted her in the dark hallway would think the young girl had fallen ill.

Her stomach twisted painfully as a loud thud resounded around the hallway.

It felt like she couldn't breathe…

Shakily Lizzy brought her knees to her tiny chest as she cried silently, listening to the noise of her fiancé and his butler. Her little body shook with sobs, each cry of her Ciel breaking her heart even further.

She knew Ciel would never love her.

_"Sebas… Sebastian!!!!"_

Now she had her proof.


	9. Let Us Say Goodbye

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Let Us Say Goodbye.**_

* * *

_How does it feel young master, to know your time has come to an end?_

My little lord looks so beautiful sitting before me, his one visible eye looking so dead, awaiting what I have in store for him. He never did like to show fear or weakness, even when looking death in the face. The night is cool and the stars are bright over our heads. All around us is darkness, but the young master should be used to that.

He was in the dark long before I met him.

_Your revenge is complete young master. How do you feel? Did it bring you peace?_

It was a rather tough fight; I'd have to admit that. The fact that I lost an arm and had to shift into my true form speaks volumes. But in the end the young master won, using his knight, his sword, to complete the deed.

My master knew just how to move me into checkmate.

_It was a rather fun game._

"Is this the last place?"

Your voice sounds so quiet in the secluded area, just abrely above a hushed whisper, and I feel I must congratulate you on sounding so calm young master. You always were a very intriguing human, even now as you wait to die. From the moment me met everything about you interested me. Why should that change as I wait to take your life.

_Let us enter our checkmate Bocchan._

"Yes,"

You're so calm. You did know this was coming from the beginning after all. Have you been anticipating it? Or dreading the day? Personally I have been eagerly awaiting the day I would be able to consume the young master's dark soul. These pasts few years have certainly ripened you up quite nicely. Wouldn't you agree?

_You always did interest me._

"Will it hurt?"

Ah, the standard human question. What is it about pain that makes humans so uncomfortable? What is it about pain that puts them at unease? I never did understand why humans hated pain so much, trying to avoid it at all cost. Feeling uncomfortable and skittish, like a small baby bird, when even the prospect of pain is mentioned to them.

_I rather like pain, both receiving and giving. _

"Yes, a little… I will try to make it as painless as possible."

_And so do you, right Bocchan?_

"No. Make it as painful as you can."

_Such a brave little master._

"Carve the pain of my life, into my soul."

I'm impressed. Of all the humans I've come into contract with, you truly are the most fascinating.

I bow to you one last time, coming down onto my knee, my intact hand over my heart, and then I am advancing towards you, slipping my glove off on the way, listening to the way it meets the ground where it will stay for all eternity.

I can hear your breathing young master.

_So calm._

Can you hear mine?

_So prepared._

I brush my cool hand across your cheek, feeling how soft your skin is even now before removing your eye patch for the last time, our contract shinning brightly in that right eye of yours.

Such pretty eyes.

_Lets us say goodbye young master._

I lean close and you look up at me, gazing into my eyes, a serene expression across your young face. You want this. This is your peace. You don't even flinch when you see my usually concealed fangs.

_Are you scared Ciel?_

"Then… young master…."

_You should be._

I press my lips to yours one last time…

_Checkmate._

And smirk when an agonized scream erupts around us, consuming the area in it's sound, all for my ears to hear. Crows scatter into the air, leaving just you and me. Just like it's always been since our meeting. Only fitting it should be that way in our parting.

_Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive, my intriguing little master._

Our game is over.

* * *

ChibiKit- Well that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji story. Please let me know what you think ok?


End file.
